


Death on the Horizon

by CavannaRose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clinging in the face of darkness, Comfort/Angst, Concern for the Children, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, imminent war, uncertain future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: Just a brief slice of time between Abigail and Marcus.





	Death on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gearing up for battle
> 
> Abby x Marcus

Abigail Griffin ran her hands along the stock of the weapon she was holding, and tried not to stare at the man across from her. He was focused on cleaning his own weapon, face intense, serious. The Grounders were coming, and they weren't happy with Skaikru. Again. By this point, the constant threats of violence and war were wearing at the doctor's psyche. They had been through so much already, but every new situation felt like it would be the worst of them all. How could they fall from the sky, just to die at the hands of people wielding bows and arrows? That alone made it almost too much.

Marcus Kane looked up, catching Abigail staring at him, and smiled. Ever since they'd landed, it was if some inner calm had found him, easing his mind day by day. She envied him that sense of peace, but couldn't seem to find it herself. "Clarke us a smart girl, she might not always do things the right way, but she knows these people, knows their leader. All this," he gestured to the weapons around them, "it's just a precaution."

Sighing, the doctor put down her weapon, desperately wishing she didn't have to pick it up again. Searching Marcus' face in an attempt to claim some of that calm for herself, she couldn't help but reveal her anxieties to the man she had known for such a very long time. "How can you be so certain? They aren't exactly the most consistent or unified people. And I'm a doctor for fuck's sake, Marcus! Sometimes I wish that we'd never survived planetfall. My beautiful little girl has become a killer. We've all become killers. It's just... It's starting to feel like too much."

Standing, Marcus set aside his own weapon, making a shushing sound and taking Abigail's hands in his own. Drawing her to her feet, he stepped closer, shrinking the distance between their two bodies. He caught her gaze with his own, hazel eyes trapping darker brown, trying to project all the sincerity he could directly into the woman in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't let that defeatism infect you, Abby. You are so strong, and always have been. The fact that making the hard decisions leaves you so conflicted makes our people trust you more. It proves you deserve to be the one making them. I won't doubt you until the moment hard choices stop making you question. When we were up there, on the arks, we all stopped questioning for a while. That was the problem."

Tipping her chin up with one hand, he lightly brushed his lips over hers, and then drew her closer, wrapping his arms around the small blonde. For a moment she resisted, shocked by the kiss. The ghost of her dead husband lingered between them, but with a sigh she let him blow away, resting her cheek on Marcus' chest. Jake was gone, and Marcus was here, better than he had ever been in the time before. Surrounded by the trappings of war, battle edging ever closer on the horizon, with only a teenage girl standing in it's path, the future was too uncertain to hesitate. The two of them just stood, arms around one another, listening to their hearts beat and hoping that the future was brighter, or even there at all.


End file.
